Jokul Frosti (Guardian Of Wishes)
Jokul Frosti (Spoiler Alert from now on. You have been warned. ''Background Jokul was born in 1860 in London. She was christened Azelia Smith. Her parents were quite well off, so she was able to go to school with her younger sister, Viola. She stayed there until she died, and proved to be one of the smartest in the class. She excelled at English, Art, Maths and Science. She was also taught Latin, and her parents, to Jokul's annoyance, got her to have lessons on 'How to Act like a Lady', which she hated from the start. She planned to become a Mathmatition to prove that women were just as good as men, as the gender equality station had not taken hold completely yet. How she died. Jokul died in the winter of 1877. She was taking Viola home from school (Viola was 12 at the time), and both had decided it would be fun to go around the outside of town. Jokul/Azelia was not sure, but Viola wa s very enthusiastic as their parents rarely let them out of the house. Azelia relunctantly agreed. As they were walking back, a gang of men attacked them. It was not clear what they wanted, but one of the pulled out a knife and ran towards them. Azelia grabbed Viola and ran with her out into the woods. The snow made it hard to run, and soon Azelia started to get tired. She stopped in a clearing where there was a high tree, and got Viola to climb it to the top, where the men would not see her. Azelia planned to join Viola, but the gang were too close, so Azelia ran the other way, leading them away from Viola. She ran as fast as she could, but she didn't she the clearing ahead of her, so when she raced out onto the frozen pond she slipped and fell. Azelia had fallen badly, and broke her ankle. She tried to get up, but she was stuck there. The men approached the clearing, and on seeing Azelia lying on the ice, sent the man with the knife out 'to get her'. The man cruelly grabbed hold of her injured leg and pulled her off the ice, where he bent over her with the knife and tried to touch her. Azelia fought back, causing the man to get angry. The last thing Azelia saw was the knife coming down. Resurrected Azelia woke on the frozen pond. It was midnight. Then she heard a voice coming from, supposedly, the sky. Jokul had not been religious, but she began to doubt this when it--- he spoke. "You died for your sister. Now you shall protect others when they are in danger. Your name is Jokul Frosti. You are the spirit of wishes." Azelia stood up and stared at the moon. She remembered flashes of her life, but only little things, like the fact that she lived in Europe. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am the Man In The Moon." "Why did you choose me? ''" ''she asked, but the voice remained silent. She turned and walked away, back into the pine forest. How Jokul and Jack met: Jokul was bored, lonely and just plain annoyed. So what if she granted all of their wishes, and was the other spirit of winter. It didn't matter that she'd been around for 153 years. Oh no. jack Frost got all the glory. She'd never met him, but he sounded like a stuck up jerk. Her best friend, Valerie Cards was always swooning about him, when she was around, which she wasn't much. Being Cupid was hard work. Jokul huffed, and watched her breath form misty clouds in the air. For once, couldn't just one kid see her? She didn't know why she was so bothered, but she hated not being seen. Just thin air, staring you in the face. "Well hi, pretty girl!" Jokul turned around quickly. Maybe....just maybe..... Nope. Standing there was a white haired teenage boy, holding a staff. "I know who you are." Jokul said, her voice devoid of emotion. "You're Jack Frost." The guy instantly started hopping around like he was on fire. "You.....you're seventeen, and you can see me?" "Well duh, I'm a spirit like you, idiot. I'm 153, actually." Jokul replied snarkily. Jack just couldn't believe it. When he first saw her, he was just like: Whoa, beauty queen alert! And he felt this weird flippy sensation happening to him. So he followed her, and tried to work up the courage to speak to her. He tried to keep it light, because he assumed she was mortal, and therefore couldn't see him. He felt weirdly happy she could. "So what're you doing out here? You could be having a snowball fight- wait sorry, if your power is fire, you probably won't like that...." "Well of course it's not fire, Ice Boy. You think I'd be out here if it was fire? Oh, and FYI, they can't see me." She muttered something and blew some sort of sparkly...sand (?) into the air, then flew up to his height. "It's wishes, actually." Now he understood. "Look, I'm really sory about that.. it's just.." He ran his hand through his hair, "I forgot what it was like to be alone." "I don't need your pity, Frosty." "I'm just saying--" Jack suddenly felt an intense pain in the side of his jaw. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground and she was brushing ice off her fist. "And that was for the believers." Quotev If you want to know more about Jokul, please read my story on Quotev.I'm Nix Othyrs. Search Frozen Wishes, then you'll see her story. Hope this has provided the info you wanted. Bye!